


Insatiable Q-Riosity

by cosmic_llin



Series: Deanna Troi Shags Various Alien Ladies [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Empathy, F/F, Femslash, M/M, One Night Stands, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms Q is bored of following Q around the place while he plays with his humanoid friends - until she meets Deanna Troi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Q-Riosity

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me, I'm not making any profit.

It had been a good while since Q's last visit, Deanna thought. Probably something had distracted him. He was childish that way, never sticking with one thing for very long. Still – something kept him coming back.

Right now he was sitting on the ops console with his feet on the chair, arguing with the captain. Or at least, the captain was arguing. Q seemed to be having the time of his life.

'I wish they would stop this flirting and just get down to business,' drawled a voice.

Deanna turned to see a woman, tall and vibrantly red-headed, and dressed in one of the old uniforms that had recently been discontinued, sitting beside her.

'Oops!' she said, winking at Deanna before flashing out of existence and rapidly back again, this time in the current uniform style. 'The Delta Quadrant are seasons behind, fashion-wise. This better?'

Deanna sighed. 'Q?'

The woman shrugged elegantly. 'Well, one of them. Anyway, don't you think so?'

'Think so?'

'They should stop this flirting and get down to business,' Q repeated, slowly. 'You humans, you don't listen, do you?'

'Betazoid, actually,' Deanna said tartly.

'I see,' Q said. 'In that case, what do your Betazoid senses tell you about the chances of your Picard putting Q out of his misery and having sex with him this time around?'

'Pretty poor, I'd imagine,' said Deanna.

Q let out a long, exaggerated sigh. 'I feared as much. If only Picard would give in, I'm sure Q would lose interest. I thought for a while that Janeway woman would be a good distraction, but she was just as immovable.'

'Janeway?' Deanna asked.

Q waved a hand dismissively. 'Long story. It turns out even she couldn't keep him from Picard for very long. It gets very tiresome, waiting around while he plays with his little human friends.'

'Then why do you do it?'

Q frowned at her. 'Don't you try your psychologist tricks on me. I don't have to hang around for him.'

'Don't, then.'

Before Deanna had finished speaking, there was a flash, and the woman was gone. She rolled her eyes, and noted it in the log. Nobody else had noticed – they were too busy concentrating on the captain and Q, still arguing.

* * *

Deanna was looking forward to a drink. She'd spent all afternoon in a meeting with the senior staff about Q and how they might get rid of him. Deanna's advice had amounted to 'ignore him and he'll go away' – she'd shared her encounter with the female Q, but somehow she didn't think passing on her suggestion to the captain was a good idea.

She sat down heavily at the bar in Ten Forward, and ordered a Samarian Sunset.

'Ooh, that sounds good. I'll have the same, please,' said a voice beside her.

'You again?' said Deanna. 'I thought you weren't going to hang around here?'

'I'm not going to hang around _for him_ ,' Q corrected her.

'Then what are you doing here?'

'I've decided I like you,' said Q, with a winning smile.

Deanna raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Oh, don't get above yourself, I'm not infatuated like Q is with that dreary Picard. I just like the way you talk. You seem like fun. And since I'm here...'

'Since you're here what?'

'I thought we could indulge in some of that sex you humans... humanoids... seem to enjoy so much.'

Deanna picked up their drinks, grabbed Q by the elbow and dragged her from the bar to an empty table.

'Look,' she hissed. 'You can't just come here and... there are regulations! Do you realise, for a Starfleet officer to have sex with a member of an unknown species, they have to fill out about a hundred forms first?'

'Darling, I'm not an unknown species, I'm _Q_ ,' she said. 'And besides, don't tell me you've never broken that rule...'

Deanna blushed. 'I'm always very careful.'

'And so will I be. Don't worry. There's nothing a humanoid can catch from a Q. And you'd be _astonished_  at the things I can do, even in one of these... funny little bodies.'

Opening her mind to Q just enough to get a surface impression without being swept away, Deanna was half-surprised to find honest curiosity, and lust. No deception, nothing to suggest that this was anything but a genuine offer. Of course, those feelings themselves might be a deception, from what she knew of the Q – but what reason was there to assume that all of the species were the same? Deanna preferred to believe the best of people, when she could.

'Let's finish our drinks first, and then we'll see,' she said, trying to sound grudging.

'Fine by me,' said Q, draining her drink in one without taking her eyes off Deanna.

Deanna raised her eyebrows, and took several minutes to finish her own drink, in delicate sips, while Q looked more and more bored, making a show of checking a large pocket watch, stretching and yawning and looking about with impatience.

'Well?' she asked, the instant Deanna swallowed the last drop.

Deanna bit her lip. This was almost certainly a bad idea.

'All right then,' she said.

There was a sudden feeling of nothing, and they were in Deanna's quarters.

'Walking is so boring,' Q shrugged, as Deanna looked wonderingly about, 'and so is undressing. Do you mind?'

'Go ahead,' said Deanna.

There was a flash, and they stood there naked. Q looked down, and ran a slow hand experimentally down her body.

'I _do_  make quite an attractive humanoid, don't I?' she said, pleased.

Deanna laughed. 'Very good,' she agreed, reaching up with one hand to tilt Q's head downwards for a kiss, while her other hand moved down her back, and pulled her closer.

'You're too tall,' she said after a few moments. 'It hurts my neck.'

'I can be shorter?' Q offered.

Deanna shook her head. 'Don't go to the trouble. Come on.'

She pulled her over to the bed, which she noticed, amusedly, was not made neatly with plain sheets as she had left it, but was suddenly an opulent four-poster, with voile curtains billowing in a non-existent breeze.

Deanna pushed Q onto the bed and climbed up to straddle her, toying with a nipple between her fingertips before moving to suck it, enjoying the feel of the length of her body meeting Q's as she leaned down. Q grinned gleefully at her.

They kissed again, long and urgently, and Deanna let down her barriers a little and let herself be caught up in Q's delight in the novelty of physicality. Q was erratic, unfocused, a kiss here, a touch there, her hands roaming with equal curiosity over Deanna's body and her own. Deanna grabbed Q's hands to guide them, twisted fingers in her long hair to draw her in to kiss along her clavicle and up her neck.

They were both warm now, and sweating, hearts beating fast, breath quickening. Deanna's fingers flickered between Q's legs and she smiled to feel the wetness there, and to share Q's little shudder of anticipation. She made tiny circles with a gentle thumb, and smiled with satisfaction at the moan she got in answer.

'There's nothing like this in the Continuum,' Q said, breathlessly.

'I just bet there isn't,' said Deanna, her fingers working a little harder.

She could sense the ebb and flow of Q's desire as if it was her own – she worked with it, bringing her close to the edge and then drawing back, making her cry out in a confusion of protest and pleasure. Deanna had never expected to hear a Q say 'please', but this one did.

When Q came, bucking and gasping, the feeling filled Deanna too, making her dizzy, and they fell back together.

'It amazes me,' Q panted, 'how such a sensation can fit into such a limited, corporeal body. _Amazes_ me. All of that in such a small space...'

They lay for a few minutes, wrapped close, kissing now and then, and then Q sat up and shuffled downwards. She took hold of Deanna's knees and spread her legs apart, folding sinuously downwards to run her tongue from knee to thigh and upward, to taste her.

Deanna whimpered. She was so close already. Q's tongue lapped lazily onward and Deanna's skin began to tingle.

She was accustomed to articulating her feelings, but this was something beyond words, beyond even the kind of communication that happened between Betazoids. The physical sensations alone were exquisite – just the things that Q was doing with her tongue, the scrape of her nails on Deanna's thighs, the sight of her red hair dipping in waves as her head moved between Deanna's legs, would have easily added up to the best sex Deanna had had this year.

But this – this communion of body and thought and purpose – she could feel Q's vast power, her endlessness, and she could feel that almost every single bit of it was focused right here, right into this mouth and those hands, and pouring itself into Deanna until she was ready to overflow.

The universe moved.

Deanna's senses couldn't process it, she experienced it as a flood of dazzling red music, a weight that hummed in her ears and vibrated on her lips, a taste that was like travelling at warp without a ship. It seemed to last forever.

When she came back to herself a little, she found she was laughing.

Q wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and crawled up to lie half on top of Deanna.

'That's how the Q do it,' she said. 'It's quite nice, isn't it?'

Deanna couldn't say anything, couldn't think of anything she would want to say. Instead she just smiled and lay still, and waited a good long while for the room to stop spinning.


End file.
